


你在推特上火了你知道吗

by yufenfen_8102



Category: Thor(Movies)
Genre: M/M, 普通人AU, 麻醉求婚梗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yufenfen_8102/pseuds/yufenfen_8102
Summary: 来自一个网上视频的梗，麻醉师锤x患者基，沙雕向





	你在推特上火了你知道吗

**Author's Note:**

> 来自一个网上视频的梗，麻醉师锤x患者基，沙雕向

001.

 

当洛基·劳菲森清醒过来时，全身麻醉所带来的断断续续的迷雾感还未完全散去。

 

他仍有一点呕吐的欲望，不过他随即想起，麻醉师跟他说过，这只是正常的术后恶心。又过了一分多钟，洛基的记忆重新变得清晰可靠，他甚至能想起那个可以直接出道的肌肉型男穿着白大褂，在说这话时冲他露出了一个叫人安心的露齿笑容。

 

 

“停止你的傻笑，洛基，你该不会真是手术做傻了吧？”阿莫拉冷不丁地开口了。

 

洛基回过神来，这才注意到阿莫拉正坐在他的私人病房的一角。她的手边摆着一盘削好的苹果，但面上的神情却完全不像是在拜访生病的好友，反而像是在看一出世纪大热闹，洛基认得她那似笑非笑的表情，这让他心中警铃大作。

 

他冷起脸，故作冷淡的回敬她： “你怎么摆出那副苦命面孔，阿莫拉，难道手术做得不顺利，我就要死了——”

 

 

病房门口传来两声叩响，洛基和阿莫拉的眼神同时转向，直直钉在卡在病房门口进退不得的男人身上。

 

 

**洛基上一次看见这个男人也不过几个小时前，那时这个金发猛男正一边拿着一支麻醉剂在他身上比划，一边竭力安抚洛基的紧张情绪——“放轻松，劳菲森先生，我保证只要一小会儿，你就当自己睡了一觉。”**

 

**洛基选择沉默，他拒绝回答他的紧张只是因为这个人间尤物正紧紧扣着他的手臂，让他忍不住浮想联翩。**

 

**“奥丁森是我们这里最出色的麻醉师，你可以完全信任他的技术，呃，我是说你可以放开他的手了，劳菲森先生。”他的主刀医生，史蒂芬·斯特兰奇医生板着脸说。**

 

 

记忆到这里就变得模糊了。

 

 

洛基回到现实，他的目光还黏在奥丁森医生身上，同时——他敏锐地察觉到——奥丁森身上有什么东西不一样了。在几个小时前，他还是一个大方、开朗，又热情洋溢的麻醉师，而现在的他目光躲闪，手里装模作样地握着一个查房单，为了掩盖他的尴尬，还刻意的咳嗽了两声。

 

“我来看看你、你有没有什么麻醉的副作用？”谢天谢地，索尔·奥丁森终于停止了他的咳嗽。

 

“我有点想吐。”洛基回答。

 

“嗯，”名叫索尔的金发男人点点头，低头在病历上“唰唰”记了两笔，“不要担心，这是正常反应。”

 

“术后查房这种事情不应该是斯特兰奇医生的工作吗？”一直呆在一旁不声不响的阿莫拉突然开口说道。

 

索尔·奥丁森的动作顿住了，他的脸正以肉眼可见的速度变红，不过半分钟，洛基就看见了他的型男麻醉师脸色涨得通红。“哦，斯特兰奇马上也会过来，再问点……呃，我是说，他当然也要过来的。我只是先来问一下关于麻醉的问题……”他居然支支吾吾起来，话也不说完，直接倒退到门外，“就是这样，看来你恢复的很好，好好休息，再见。”

 

没等洛基回他一句，索尔直接转过身去，快速走开了。

 

 

洛基不可置信地瞪着索尔落荒而逃的背影，同时他用眼角的余光观察阿莫拉，发觉后者嘴角上翘，得意之情溢于言表。于是洛基更加确信，在他昏迷的时间里，一定发生了什么不得了的事情。一时间，无数种可能性闪过他那颗智慧的小脑袋，他的猜测在“手术失败，我要死了”和“阿莫拉趁我昏迷时对奥丁森霸王硬上弓了”之间徘徊。

 

 

“他可真辣，”阿莫拉感叹道，“我终于能理解你了，宝贝儿，换做是我也会向他求婚的。”

 

“什么？求婚？”洛基反应了一会儿，还是没捋清这句话中的逻辑。

 

“噢，我亲爱的洛基，”阿莫拉终于憋不住笑出了声儿，她亮起手机屏幕，冲洛基绽开了一个无比灿烂也无比危险的笑容，“你在推特上火了，你知道吗？”

 

 

002.

 

**“跟我结婚。”**

 

 

**可以看出这是一段手机拍摄的视频，而且拿着手机的人一定已经笑得半死，因为这镜头颠得就跟飞机失事一样，还录进了除了视频的两位主人公以外的奇怪笑声。**

 

 

**“跟我结婚。”**

 

**躺在病床上的那个人还在口齿不清地讲着，他的头侧向一边，手紧紧攥着床边麻醉师的手腕。**

 

**“呃……”金发的麻醉师环视了一圈，发现身边净是些爱看热闹的同事，没有一个有良心的家伙打算救他于水火，他只好硬着头皮继续检查病人的清醒程度：“你感觉怎么样，这是几？”他竖起了三根手指。**

 

**洛基一把抓住了他的手指，“三根，我知道了，你想要三个婚戒才肯跟我结婚对吗？”**

 

**索尔艰难地把他的手指从洛基的桎梏中解救出来，同时还得小心自己不会伤到这个刚刚结束手术的病人。他继续问：“好的先生，你还记得你自己叫什么名字吗？”**

 

**病人大声回答：“我，洛基，阿斯加德的王子，约顿海姆的合法国王，劳菲之子——”**

 

 

“够了，”洛基说，“把这个该死的东西关掉。”

 

“你完全忘记了是不是，小可怜，”阿莫拉肉麻兮兮地说，“还没完呢，你知道吗，你的手术进行了两个小时，有半个小时的时间都在拉着奥丁森医生求婚，就差把戒指焊在他手指上了。”

 

“是哪个该死的家伙把这段东西发到网上去的？”洛基愤怒地说，“这都足够我告他侵犯个人隐私了！”

 

“不要害羞，洛基，人家奥丁森医生说了，这是全身麻醉后会出现的正常现象，”阿莫拉说。

 

“你离我远点。”

 

“好吧，”阿莫拉坐回一边去了，但她仍不打算放过洛基，“我，阿莫拉，魅惑女巫，阿斯加德王子的密友，这就奉王子之命坐到一边去——”

 

“我说够了！”洛基朝她吼道。

 

 

003.

 

斯特兰奇医生站在洛基的病床前，他目不斜视、面无表情地念完了洛基的医嘱。洛基一边听，一边由衷地佩服他的职业操守，在经过那样的一场手术之后，斯特兰奇居然还能做到对他一视同仁，没有表现出任何多余情绪。

 

可是这份敬佩并不能阻止洛基违背他的医嘱，斯特兰奇建议他“留院观察一星期”，开什么玩笑？这破医院他一天也呆不下去。哪怕只是出房门上个厕所，洛基也要被迫忍受无数护士和病患的目光洗礼，她们的表情如出一辙——“噢哟，他就是推特上那个求婚的网红”。

 

当洛基发觉自己在怀疑每个从他门前经过的护士时，他就知道自己无法用一颗平常心看待这个医院的一切了。

 

“我觉得是简·福斯特录的视频，”术后第一天，他躺在床上对阿莫拉闷闷不乐地说。

 

阿莫拉摆出一副洗耳恭听的姿势，“为什么？”

 

“她那天就在手术室里，而且她还和奥丁森一起工作，我早两天就发现了，这个家伙对奥丁森有意思——”

 

“有道理， ”阿莫拉点点头，但她接着说，“可是殿下，我实在很难想象，整个医院还有比你更中意奥丁森医生的人吗？”

 

洛基瞪着她，他思索着手边那把削苹果的小刀够不够叫她闭嘴。

 

 

自然，奥丁森医生偶尔也会经过他的门前，但他再也没有进来查房了，反而是在路过的时候，会加紧迈开他那双大长腿，一溜烟疾走过去。

跑得比耗子还快，洛基看见白色的衣角在门口一闪而过，翻了个白眼。

 

但总的来说，洛基对此并不意外。反正只要那一剂麻醉没把他打成神经功能障碍，那么奥丁森本就不该和他有什么旁的关系。

 

可是生活偏偏要跟他开个玩笑，一段推特上转赞过百万的视频，将他和索尔·奥丁森这个名字，以最羞耻的方式牢牢捆绑在一起。洛基不认命，虽然生活待他刻薄，但他自己总有办法让自己变得更加刻薄。“我现在就要办出院手续，”他说。

 

“会不会有点太快了，至少观察三天吧。”阿莫拉说。

 

“我现在自我感觉良好，马上就能投入工作。”

 

“急什么，高天尊给你放了长假。”

 

“我可不希望回去的时候发现茶水工已经取代了我的位置。”

 

“虽然我不清楚达茜能不能在这段时间里顺利取代你，”阿莫拉同情地看着他，“但我敢肯定，就算你现在回去，还是不能阻止全事务所知道你的求爱事件。第一个出卖你的就会是达茜，这我倒敢肯定，他们一定已经以此为主题开过会了。”

 

洛基绝望地捂住了脸。

 

 

004.

 

 

“这太荒唐了！”索尔高声说。

 

顿时，整个诊室的目光都集中到了他的身上，甚至还有几个护士露出了“我懂”的笑容。年轻英俊的麻醉师脸上发热，他咳嗽两声，恢复了常态。

“可是斯特兰奇，”他有些窘迫地小声同医生说道，“你可不能让他就这么出院，这个手术不是小事，一星期的留院观察是必须的，再怎么说也不能两天就走，这太鲁莽了。”

 

“我给过他医嘱，”史蒂芬·斯特兰奇冷着个脸说，“他执意这样是他的事情。”

 

“你可是主治医生，”索尔有点着急了。

 

“他无视医嘱，罔顾我的忠告。”

 

索尔有些泄气了，他挠了挠自己的头发，过了半晌，才低声说：“他不是因为那个视频……不是因为我才这样的，对吧？他看上去可不像是个会拿自己健康开玩笑的傻瓜。”

 

斯特兰奇眼神复杂地看着他，突然有些不忍在这个同事身上再泼冷水。

 

 

事实上，洛基当然是因为那个视频才要逃之夭夭的。

 

并且在出院之前，他打发走阿莫拉去帮他办出院手续，终于鼓起勇气，打算独自把那个视频看完。

这当然异常羞耻，两天前他就无数次打开过推特，发觉这过程简直堪比公开处刑，洛基听不到三句话就要掐掉视频。但同时，他意识到，现在已经有上千万人见证过他人生中极为独特的十分钟了，而他自己却未曾看过，这太不公平了，对不对？至少日后当别人胆敢拿这个笑话他时，他也得就此想出恰当的反击才行。

 

洛基瞟了一眼视频时长，足足有十分钟。而在第五分钟的时候，奥丁森放弃了挣扎。

 

 

**作为一个麻醉师，索尔深刻的明白，你没法和一个还不清醒的病人讲道理，更没法借此改变他的任何想法。**

**他想起自己第一次参与手术的时候，那个刚做完阑尾切除的病人固执地认定，在场所有的医护都是阻拦他去上厕所的恶魔，不管索尔怎么解释，他挣扎、踢打、哭哭嚷嚷着要去上厕所的动静还是很大，为了不让伤口撕裂，索尔不得不把他牢牢按在床上整整20分钟，直到他清醒过来。**

 

**而这种孩童式的无理取闹，在洛基·劳菲森身上达到了极致。**

 

**虽然洛基并没有愚蠢到对这个健硕的麻醉师使用暴力，但无论后者如何对其晓之以情动之以理，洛基都坚定地认为，他和今天这个初次见面的男人就是不久后就要步入婚姻殿堂的关系。见索尔一直顾左右而言他，洛基甚至有些委屈地嚷嚷道：“怎么，你不乐意吗！”**

 

**听着同事们捂着嘴巴发出的偷笑声，索尔表情一阵扭曲，终于意识到顺着病号的意愿才是最好的解决方式，他深呼吸了一口气，“我没意见，真的没意见。”**

 

**“所以你终于答应跟我结婚了？”**

 

**索尔咬牙点点头，他有一种把自己卖了的悲壮。**

 

**“所以我们结婚，你得听我的安排。”洛基情绪稍微稳定，乖乖躺了回去。**

 

**“行，听你的，”索尔虚弱地回答。**

 

**……**

 

**“我们要在拉斯维加斯结婚，”洛基大着舌头重复了不知道第几遍，“赌场边上的教堂。”**

 

**“那里确实很适合这种情况，”索尔艰难地说，他的手还被这个病号攥在手里，他怀疑洛基把全身的力气都用在这上面了，索尔开始担心他的伤口会不会裂开了：“你其实可以放松，我不会走的。”**

 

**洛基猛然凑近的脸吓了他一跳，绿眼睛直直地盯着他，仿佛是要确认他是否说了真话。索尔想起手术前那双眼睛还清明的模样，感慨那可真是天差地别。他伸手，小心翼翼地把洛基摁回床上，再次保证道：“我真的不会走的。”**

 

**洛基哼哼了两声，姑且相信了他，他躺在床上，开始谈起婚礼的细节（老天）。“我讨厌白色，”他说，“我要绿色的婚礼。”**

 

**“绿色的，”索尔跟着重复。**

**他希望时间能过得快一点，因为他怀疑自己就快要没法直视这位躺在病床上的男人了。**

 

**“你在听吗，”洛基不耐烦地嚷，看见金发男子真诚的点头后，他才继续道，“绿色的领结，还有捧花……”洛基突然陷入了沉默，索尔发现他在认真地打量自己，一瞬间竟有种他已经恢复清醒的错觉。**

**“啊不行，”洛基大着舌头的嘟囔击碎了索尔的幻想，“你穿绿色太难看了，不行。”**

 

**一旁的嗤笑声简直止也止不住。索尔恼怒地抬头瞪向摄像头，“闭嘴，斯特兰奇，我听见你在笑！”**

 

 

好哇，洛基同样两眼发直，恶狠狠地和屏幕中那双蓝眼睛对视着，但他的恶意却转移到了另一个人身上——居然是该死的斯特兰奇录了视频！这个道貌岸然的伪君子，恶心的二流医生，亏他还好意思布置什么狗屁医嘱，我阿斯加德王子洛基·劳菲森今天就要——呸，奥丁的胡子啊，我到底在说什么？

 

洛基气得浑身发抖，连伤口都有隐隐作痛的感觉，这表明史蒂芬·斯特兰奇医生即将感受到来自约顿国王的怒火——瞧瞧他，他气得都在说什么胡话啊？

 

房门被推开了，洛基还在凶神恶煞地盯着视频看，头也不抬：“阿莫拉，出院之前先把我扶到楼下斯特兰——”

 

“劳菲森先生，”一团金灿灿的火焰冲到了他的床前，洛基抬起头来，目瞪口呆地看着索尔·奥丁森严肃的面容，“作为一名医生，我不允许你就这样草率地出院，千万不能拿自己的身体开玩笑，否则这场手术就白费了。”

 

你也就白当了我25分钟的未婚夫了，洛基忍不住在内心给他补上了一句。

 

但是洛基一时之间竟张不开口，面对着那张专注、真诚、性感（重点）的面容，他的银舌头突然间丧失了工作机制。原本准备给斯特兰奇的一肚子恶意无从发泄，更可怕的是——直视着索尔·奥丁森那双盛满了天空与海洋的眼睛，就连他满腔的怒气也都有所收敛。

 

病房陷入了微妙的沉默。

 

长时间的对视让气氛渐渐变得奇怪了，洛基想。索尔的脸又开始莫名其妙地变红，洛基自认一向是个礼貌的绅士，绝不能让两人在这个微妙的走向里将错就错下去。正当他组织好了语言，准备亲自解决这尴尬的场景，他眼睁睁看着奥丁森的目光不受控制地向下瞟，落到了洛基的手机屏幕上。

 

两抹一模一样的蔚蓝色在屏幕上相遇了。

 

洛基首先反应过来。“这是——”他辩解道，不想被对方理解为一个喜欢回顾这个的变态当事人，但是太迟了，已经太迟了——

 

索尔的脸倏地变得通红，他后退了一步，显然他的世界观又一次被这位病人碾了个粉碎。如果洛基不是当事人之一，他几乎都要可怜他了。

索尔结结巴巴地说：“这个是——呃，我、你……打扰了。”

 

说完，不等洛基再次开口，索尔·奥丁森三步并作两步，飞也似的逃离了现场。

 

洛基望着这个可怜人再一次落荒而逃的背影，拼死抑制住了把手机扔到墙上去的冲动。

 

 

005.

 

洛基·劳菲森总是能得到他想要的。

 

虽然他并非一个总被好运眷顾的人——正相反，洛基总认为他的大部分人生，都不尽如人意，但好在他还有一项宝贵的、成功者的品格——那就是令人发指的固执。也正是这个品格，二十年来风雨无阻地确保了洛基·劳菲森的恣意妄为。

 

他得偿所愿，不到一周就早早办好了出院手续，又在家里休息了一两天，整理好自己的状态，随后才回到了事务所。

 

有了阿莫拉的警告，洛基显然已经设想好了应对同事的计划。任何胆敢议论、嘲笑他的同事和下属都得不到好下场。第一个勇作先锋的家伙——茶水工达茜，被赋予了双倍的工作以及一周的加班——天知道为什么连茶水工作都可以双倍，达茜一边冲下楼给洛基买咖啡，一边在内心诅咒上司。

 

但洛基就是可以做到，达茜已经为了一杯咖啡来来回回跑了三趟楼下的咖啡店，其他人的工作量显然也不在话下，更可怕的是，洛基·劳菲森总是神出鬼没，个别好事分子实在憋不住，想躲在茶水间里一吐为快，也会马上被洛基抓个现行。整个事务所人心惶惶，不久，所有人都仿佛得了间歇性失忆，“推特”这个词成了萨卡事务所的禁语，他们简直都要怀疑这个东西到底是不是真实存在的了。

 

 

“亲爱的，虽然我觉得你这幅样子是挺可爱的，但是——”

 

一周之后，萨卡事务所的老板，高天尊，终于忍不住约谈了他的得力下属。他翘着二郎腿，照例打扮得花枝招展，一边拿小刀修着指甲一边说，“可是你也太严厉了一点，我亲亲的瓦尔基里刚刚还抱怨，说她快要忍不住打爆你的头了，当然，我们萨卡可不能发生这种没有美感的事情。”

他冲洛基眨了眨眼，“说实在，我不明白你干嘛对这件事这么在意，亲爱的，我也看了那个视频，你可爱得简直快把我这颗老男人的心都融化了。”他假惺惺地捂住了自己的心口，洛基顿时觉得自己的胃在上下翻腾。

 

同事和下属都不足为惧，但是显然，洛基无法阻止自己顶头上司的揶揄，他只好铁青着脸，等待着老男人把他的垃圾话全部说完，并有点后悔自己拒绝了高天尊原本给他放的病假。

 

“唉，可怜的洛基，这有什么好难为情的，打了全麻胡言乱语的情况，就连我这个老头子也有碰到过哩，”高天尊不顾洛基的脸色继续侃侃而谈，“你瞧，我也有个麻醉科的老朋友，他每天都要看见至少一个这样的病人，麻醉师嘛，这种场面再平常不过了，再说了，你求婚的那位又是这样一个帅气的甜心，我猜你也未必是第一个向他求婚的……”

 

“咳咳！”洛基突然剧烈地咳嗽起来，把高天尊吓了一跳，过了一小会儿，后者慢慢浮现出好事的笑容。

 

“总之，别把我们萨卡的小可爱们逼得太紧了，他们都快吓得不敢在办公室里点开推特啦。”高天尊摇摇头，做了个手势，表示洛基可以离开了。

 

006.

 

又过了一周，洛基回到了医院复查。

 

史蒂芬·斯特兰奇冷着个脸接待了他，上回洛基在出院时与他闹得不太愉快。洛基这样眦睚必报的性格，当然不会轻饶了捉弄过他的斯特兰奇。整个医院都看了他们的热闹，更是感叹洛基简直是漫威市医院成立以来的第一活宝，先是向奥丁森医生求婚，后是让斯特兰奇医生吃瘪，从未有一个病人能带给他们如此之多的快乐。

 

斯特兰奇飞快地翻阅着洛基的复查结果，“没什么问题了，你要是想，可以过三个月再来检查一次。”他几乎是迫不及待地下了逐客令。

 

洛基收起各种单子和发票，默默计算着其中可以报销的费用。正当他拉开门把准备告辞的时候，门却从外部被狠狠撞开，差点弹到洛基的脸上。

 

他慌忙退后一步，正要发难，抬头只见一张眼熟的俊脸，而那裹着肌肉的、小麦色的肌肤上居然淋上了一大滩鲜血。

“啪嗒”一声，一滴血从那张辣到不行的脸上滑下，正落在洛基的鞋面上。后者最初被索尔脸上触目惊心的颜色吓到当机，还以为索尔被人袭击了，直到金发的医生目光直接越过他，朝办公室里中气十足地吼了一声“史蒂芬，紧急情况！”，洛基才明白是急救科人手不够，索尔被派来找斯特兰奇救急。

 

接下来的半个小时，整个楼层都一片混乱。洛基不知道被谁挤到了楼梯旁的座椅那儿，索性就这么一屁股坐下来，也不急着走了。医护人员在走廊上来回奔走，几个帮不上忙的实习护士聚在一边，洛基正好能听见她们的低语。

“是两条街区外发生的枪击案……帮派斗殴……现在的年轻人……”

捕捉了几个关键词，串在一起，洛基便大致明白发生了什么事。而医院又陆续抬进两个中弹的倒霉蛋，更加解释了情况的紧急。电梯不够用了，随即，洛基就发现索尔消失在了人群里。洛基还坐在原地没动，似乎仍在消化这电视剧一般飞速奔跑的走向，但却焦躁地抖起了腿。

不久，他看见索尔背着一个浑身是血的家伙，又从楼梯间跑上来。

“老天……”洛基听见自己的低呼。

 

金发男人把最后一个家伙放上了病床时，他的白大褂已经彻底变了个色儿。洛基坐在远处盯着他看，脑袋里却空空荡荡，什么也没想，仿佛回到了被一剂麻醉打傻了的那段时间，就只是两眼发直地瞧着他看。

 

洛基原以为索尔不会注意到自己，但是男人在安排好了这些之后，却直接跨着步子走到他旁边，在他左手边的椅子上一屁股坐了下来，这套动作行云流水，自然到可耻，就仿佛他们认识了一辈子。

 

洛基发现自己仍然在盯着他看，赶紧收回目光：“你不用去换个衣服，休息一下吗？”

索尔的脸色严肃，并且异常疲惫，但他还是辣透了，并且尽量扯出了一个笑，“你复查的结果怎么样？”

“呃，”洛基低下头，扫了一眼他的检查单，“老实说我看不懂，不过斯特兰奇医生说没问题，你闯进他办公室之前他正要赶我走呢。”

“很抱歉吓到了你，”索尔低声说，洛基这才又抬头去看他，发现自刚才起，索尔的眼神就一直飘忽不定，但就是不肯落在洛基身上。

“你没有吓到我，”洛基喃喃道。

“真的？”

“真的。”

 

索尔笑了一声，终于把脸转过来，洛基觉得那双蓝眼睛仿佛有重量似的落在他身上。他想他一定是当场愣住了，不然就是索尔有什么可怕的魔法，以至于每次碰见他，都能让自己变成笑话。洛基自己也忘了为什么会和索尔这么自然地开始说话，他本是最不该和他共享空间的那个人，你看，他们每次碰面的结局，都是一场公开处刑。

 

“你真的需要去换身衣服，”洛基说，“全部的护士都在瞧着你，因为你是唯一一个浑身是血却还辣透了的人。”这本来该是一句挖苦，索尔却发出了一声明媚的、不可置信的笑：“你真的这么认为？”

洛基不说话了。

 

索尔瞧他没有回答，也只是乐呵呵地笑。这下不妙，洛基后知后觉地想，这人一定已经误会什么了，考虑到他们之前三次碰面发生的事，对方有这种误解似乎也很正常，更别提——摒除对于麻醉事件的偏见，洛基确实觉得索尔很辣，他简直没见过比他更辣的了——不不不，你可不能这么想，快停下。

“那你在这里等我一下，我去把衣服换了。”索尔突然对他说。

“凭什么我得等你？我自己正要走。”

对方又送给了他一个闪亮的笑容，索尔一边站起来，一边解释：“这附近刚发生了枪击案，不安全，我送你，正好我也下班了。”

要是再听不出这话是什么意思，那么洛基就是个傻子。

 

这太恐怖了，简直不合常理。一个医生，和一个第一次见面就向他求婚的病人——冷静点洛基，想想鬼迷心窍的后果是什么——公司的同事会因此耻笑你一辈子；你从此别想在阿莫拉面前抬起头来；更可怕的是，高天尊会阴阳怪气地在办公室里对你扭起秧歌。

 

洛基正要义正言辞地拒绝，并试图解开之前的种种误会，但索尔先声夺人：“你会等我的，对吗？”刚刚背完病人上楼使得他还气喘吁吁的，嗓音听起来像是一只委屈的大狗。洛基正打起十二分的精神要狠下心，偏偏抬起头看了对方一眼，立刻感到了那双蓝眼睛的真实重量。

真操蛋，没人能拒绝那双眼睛的，洛基想。

 

007.

 

洛基生日那天，事务所给他办了一个惊喜派对。洛基向来对这些东西敬谢不敏，但是高天尊伙同了所有被洛基恶整过的同事，以加班的名义将他强行留了下来。

这就导致了在洛基28岁生日的当天，他只好被迫在办公桌上接受所有不怀好意的礼物。

 

第一件就是高天尊送他的绿色西装，“留给你结婚那天穿。”

洛基这才想起，他在那个车祸现场般的视频里说的那句“我要绿色的婚礼”，顿时头疼地捂住了脸。

接下来的礼物显然也照应了老板的主题，阿莫拉送了他一条绿色的领结，随之奉上敷衍的催婚祝福；黛西更是不知道从那里搞到了一束绿色的捧花，大喇喇地摆在洛基的桌上。一个下午过去，洛基的脸色也有些发绿。

 

“亲爱的，这么多礼物你待会儿自己拿得回去吗，要不要我帮你叫个车？”阿莫拉总归良心发现，问了他一句。

 

洛基对她报以渗人的笑容，“不用了，我有人来接。”说着，他拿起手机拨号，颐气指使的模样让人误以为洛基最近是不是收了个小奴隶。

下班准点，“小奴隶”出现在了事务所楼下，与他同来的还有一部梅赛德斯奔驰。他是个高大英俊的金发帅哥，一出现在事务所的走廊里，就掳走了所有人的目光，他似乎完全不觉得自己是个外人，一路热情地招呼过去，最后直接毫不见外地拉开洛基办公室的门，在众人惊悚的目光里给了后者一个大大的熊抱。

有几个旁观者觉得此人长相有些眼熟，但还没来得及想起他是何方神圣，就看见洛基把那把绿色的捧花直接塞进了他怀里，然后直接用手臂圈住对方的颈项。

“这是什么，洛基？”金发的男人笑着问他，低下头用额头抵着洛基的头。

洛基扫了一眼事务所的其他人，在他们眼珠子都快掉出来的表情包围中满意地点点头，随后也压低嗓音，情人似的对金发男人低语：“是同事们的好意，亲爱的，这是我们婚礼的捧花。”

 

索尔·奥丁森直接和他接吻，一个世纪后，缺氧才把他们两人分开。这时候，办公室里终于有人认出了索尔。

“卧槽，”阿莫拉说，“操你的，洛基，你真把这么辣的麻醉师泡到手了！”

洛基没有管她，他正忙着处理情人的第二个热吻。

 

不管怎样，洛基总是会得到他想要的。

 

——END——

 


End file.
